Splendentia Lumina
by 05xRi-chanx27
Summary: Because of her past, Tsuna has lived a reticent and plight life but what happens when the next heir to the Vongola she's to protect turns her monotone world, right-side up? GFEM!27/GiottoxFem!Tsuna, AU, OOC, DISCLAIMER FOR COVER IMAGE!
1. Black Cloaked

Title- Splendentia Lumina- Meaning 'My Bright Light' in Latin.

Summary- Because of her past, Tsuna has lived a reticent and plight life but what happens when the next heir to the Vongola she's to protect turns her monotone world, right-side up?

Pairing- GFEM!27 along with other possible pairings.

Warnings- OOC, AU, No spoilers.. I think though even if there are, it won't go past the anime (So you're safe if you've watched the anime), Female Tsuna and maybe a few other genderbenders along the way.

DISCLAIMER! I do not own the cover pic which is only temporary. And I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, everything except the plot and picture belongs to Amano Akira.

Now, on with the show!

* * *

><p>"Ah~ I'm tired~" Whined a blonde guy, walking down a well-occupied path that leads to and exists from a double door entrance of a college. "Idiot G.. How can he be soo mean~"<p>

"Oi! Giotto?!"

"Crap!" The blonde exclaimed as he saw a red-haired searching high and low behind him. He skimmed his way through the thick crowd to the opposite of the scouter and between a narrow alley of two separated school buildings. As he was hidden by the shadow, he heaved a stiff sigh.

"Giotto?!" His voice was growing with impatience and anger causing a sliver of fear to snake down the blonde's back.

'_I'm so gonna pay for this later..._' He sighed once more.

From the sounds of eager and potential steps reverberating in the depths of the alleyway, the blonde's attention now directed to them as he began to see them. Their silhouettes, figures, solid forms and finally, them.

He watched unprepared as a number of sharply suited mafia men circled around him. Considering he's not that confident in his offensive skills, he began conjuring up a plan to escape. After all, he knows why he's surrounded by the many men named under the name of the mafia and being they want him, the best option was to escape for now.

Every plan he came with shouted his downfall. So being the only one sensible, even if a little, than the others, he readied himself.

He backed up slowly in rigid movements and as he bumped into a sturdy torso, he immediately spun and shot a kick to the man's side. As the man was off-guard, he made his attempt but since two other men were positioned to the ends of the crumpled man, one quickly caught him and the other launched a fist to his gut.

Following his previous victim, the blonde tumbled over though wasn't given enough to calm his pain as a hand circled around his neck, applied as much pressure needed to lift the boy and smash him against one side of the two walls, making sure his feet weren't as much as two inches to the ground.

"D-damn.. it.." The assaulted hacked while trying to release the tight and suffering hold of his throat with his hands but to no avail.

The assault-er smiled a sadistic one. "Relax. Boss wants you alive and kicking so I won't kill you.. For now."

"S-suggesting.. you.. c-..can kill.. me?" He unstably teased but choked as the hand clasping his throat tighten.

"Woah there. Probably should have said this earlier but I don't bode well with smart-asses." You can tell by his tone his anger was rising.

"M-makes sense. Opposite oppose." That seemed to wipe the smirk off the man.

"Russo." He called out.

"Yes, Sir." One of his men answered.

"Give me a hand knife." The opposer ordered.

"But, Sir., Boss directed to not kill him." Russo calmly replied.

"Listen, I am the leader here. If I want to kill him, I'll kill him. The boss can kiss my ass if he wants. Now hand me the blade."

"But Sir-"

"Do I need to kill you also. Russo?" He threatened, cold eyes glancing to the man in question.

"N-no Sir." He gave his final answer and handed his leader the wanted object.

"Maybe if you kept your mouth shut," He turned back to the numb body of his hostage. "You could've spared a couple hours of life."He then positioned the blade's end to the boy's temple while his sly smile returned. "Bye, bye." The blonde shut his eyes for the expected impact... that never came.

Opening his eyes, he found himself on the ground and leaning against the wall he was previously shoved at. Moving his eyes to the front of him, one thing registered in his mind.

A black cloak.

The guy had his face covered by the hood and as soon as the blonde was about to question the intruder, he spotted a body on the left side of him and recognized it as his attacker. Seeing no blood around him, he deemed him alive.

His attention was once again diverted from the movements at the corner of his eye. What he saw.. just stunned him.

The cloaked man lunged at the other men and before any of the mafia men could move, a thick individual broken glass impaled four of the men at once where the section of their hearts could be found.

Three other men ran up to the mysterious man, shooting rapidly at the figure but missing miserably. In a second, glass shards were thrown to them, adding them to the collection of the others.

The last two sneaked up behind the man but was futile. Their roles were immediately switched. Questionable to the naked eye, the man appeared behind the two and allowed them the fate of their fellows.

The blonde just sat there, staring at the man's back.

"U-umm-" He was cut as the guy turned around, his hood falling to his shoulders revealing his face.

The blonde was shocked to see that the mysterious man was actually _female_. He watched in admiration and surprise from the brown hair wrapped neatly in a bun and bangs accenting a face too perfect to be true. But it was her eyes that surprised him more than the gender fact.

They barely said anything. He couldn't read anything from those brown orbs as they stared down at him.

As he was about to talk, the girl bent on her knee and with her left hand grabbed the blonde's jaw, slightly cupping his cheeks along, and tilted it to the far left, up, examining the pink/purple bruise circling his neck. Before the guy could get any word through, the other leaned in and lapped her mouth around a seed of a cut possibly made from the man's nail since he wasn't wearing any gloves and they were long.

The blonde immediately and harshly blushed as he felt a tongue and lips enclosing it attacking his neck in a subtle way.

The girl pulled back looking not even slightly phased by her actions.

"Why-?" He stopped as he realized the pain was completely gone. Not a trace left and not to mention the feeling of it never actually happening. "What did you do?" He asked holding at the nick at his neck only to find it gone. "How-?"

"Taru Ieyasu," She called in a voice as sweet and smooth than anything he's heard.

"Y-Yes-?"

"Codename for Giotto Taru." He jumped at her words.

"Uhh.. Who are you?"

"From now on, you'll be under my protection."

"... Eh?" He blankly replied, understanding nothing of the situation. The girl sighed and stood.

"I'm not repeating myself." She said and watched the students mindlessly exist the college gates to the dorms. At that moment, the boy; Giotto, felt something lighten, he felt as though the atmosphere and air connected with the rest of the world.

"But-" She shot him a look that told not to well of his safety which shut him up. "Then, can you tell me who you are?"

She stared at him for a while before turning back to the retreating students.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Thank you." He said with a smile, bringing the girl; Tsuna's attention to him with a curiosity.

"Stand." She said though it sounded more like an order but he nevertheless obeyed. "You're friend's searching for you."

"Huh? Ah!" He remembered and watched as his red-haired friend call out to him from the numerous angles and felt guilt run over him. Turning back to the girl, he saw no one. He checked around the area but everything was vacant, even the mafia men were missing.

It's as though it never really happened.

'_I probably just imagined it._' He told himself.

"Giotto!" Called person spun to see an angry red-haired looking intently at him.

"H-hey G.." He nervously replied.

"Don't 'Hey G' me." G grabbed the front of Giotto's shirt and pulled him to his direction, out of the alley. "I'm not cooking dinner for you tonight as punishment for skipping out on your work."

"Ehh~ But-" Giotto immediately stopped as he saw a glint representing the other's killing intent in his eye as G halted and faced the other. "A-alright.." He sighed when they continued along but his mind going straight to the girl from his possible imagination.

'_Sawada.. Tsunayoshi..._'

* * *

><p>"The next heir to the <em>Vongola<em>, huh.." Tsuna watched as Giotto entered the building while being tugged by a red-haired, standing on the roof of a building accompanying the one the two watched; entered.. "I still don't care who he is and who he'll become. I'm not interested in babysitting some idiot."

"That's very mean, don't you think?" A deep and stoic voice remarked.

"Like you're one to talk. And I'm surprised, you kept quiet during the fight and the meeting with him." Her eyes moved to the left side of the campus where the boy's dormitory were stationed.

"I was examining the boy." She checked the girl's dormitory at the right side when she heard a high-pitched scream only to find a group of girls fawning over a possible letter.

"And?" She asked with no interest.

"It'd be best not to underestimate him."

"Hmm~" She hummed. "Well, nothing for me to care about. Not like I'm a tutor."

"Still isn't an excuse to dismiss." The voice commented.

"What, you're playing the wise role now?" She asked, her eyes now back to the school building.

"I'm always wise you just never noticed. I am smarter though."

"Must be nice to dream, huh." She replied almost calmly despite the throbbing vein on her temple.

"Of course you'd know. You have experienced them many times since you're always near me." He said in a superior tone, enjoying the growing vein on the other. "Still." His voice took a serious one.

Tsuna just watched the building as if holding such a special being and giving it a curious glare. "I know," She spoke before a light breeze broke out. "Reborn."

* * *

><p>Oh, right. The cover photo's owner's link will be on my profile, so if you want to know who did such a masterpiece, check it out.<p>

Thanks for reading and please review!

Mata ne, minna!


	2. Introducing Us

Sorry for the wait guys! But here you are. The second chapter to 'Splendentia Lumina'.

Hope you guys enjoy~

DISCLAIMER!

* * *

><p>"See, if you just put your mind and determination to it, you can accomplish whatever." The red-haired; G, said, gathering the many papers stacked on a burgundy desk in front of the blonde; Giotto, face glued to the desk in exhaustion.<p>

In response, the blonde grunted. "Now that you're done, we can go." G again commented, stacking the papers onto a serving cart. "We can organize them tomorrow." Again, he received an agonized grunt from the other in reply.

G sighed and dragged him out from his comfy leather chair and out of the room, locking it in the process.

* * *

><p>Their attending college, Namimori's Hashimoto College or NHC for short, is possibly one of the biggest campus in Japan with an introducing bridge standing above a surrounding lake. The campus is divided into three sections. The first would be the school, the biggest of them all with four parts to it. One building holding all clubs and committees, the second- all practical subjects, third- theoretical, forth- home-rooms, auditorium, ectera. And the fifth- all offices and staff rooms. These buildings are positioned in the middle.<p>

The second and third are the dorms. The boys' are on the right and girls'-left.

* * *

><p>"The dining room is still open, so make sure you get dinner before they're out. <em>I<em> am going to make my own." G said and he threw Giotto on his bed and his stuff on his.

From entering the doorway, you're greeted by a large room. On the far left there's a wooden closet, a miniature refrigerator to the south, a desk for two up against the north side of the room and a bookshelf in the corner. The middle has a wide window above the desk and beyond, a couch directly under and a coffee table right in front. On the right, there's a double-decker bed with a small bed lamp hooked on both bed's head railing and on the south, there's a television on a stand and finally, the light switch beside it. This room is shared between Giotto and G. Top bunk belonging to G and bottom; Giotto.

"I'm going." G said and received a groan from the other in understanding. Heaving out a sigh, he left, closing the door behind him.

Left alone, Giotto sighed.

"Not bad for a dorm." At the remark, Giotto shot up, directing his attention to the window where he saw Tsuna perched on the sill, her cloak hiding everything but her head.

"You!" He exclaimed, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Tsuna turned her gaze toward him. "Didn't I say it before? Right now, you are under my protection."

"Why would you-?"

"Your grandfather requested it." A deeper voice sounded. Giotto looked around and about but wasn't able to find the source. He then heard it sigh. "I'm over here." Turning to Tsuna, he saw nothing but her.

"Um..?" Tsuna raised her left arm and stuck it out, revealing a black leather, tight-fit band around her wrist. Sending a confused gaze, he heard that voice sigh again.

"The bracelet.." His eyes widened as he realized the voice was either the band or coming from it.

"H-how...?"

"That's nothing for you to worry about."

"A talking bracelet.." Giotto muttered.

"I'm not a talking bracelet."

"A talking bracelet." He repeated and received another sigh until realization dawned upon him. "My grandfather?" He confusingly asked.

"Apparently, he worried about your safety here." Tsuna replied. "So he called for a favor."

"But this is my last year. I don't think I need a-"

"Think about the earlier incident." Tsuna said. "If I wasn't there, you'd be dead. And since you can't use your flames, you have no way of protecting yourself, am I right?"

"Well.. I guess but-"

"You can't rely on your guardians to be there every minute and with your ceremony right around the corner, the pursuit of mafia families are higher than you would have encountered." The bracelet added.

"I know tha-"

"And considering _Vongola_ has more enemies than allies, it's wise to have a protector." Tsuna continued.

"I got it!" He exclaimed in hopes in having the chance to talk. "But, my grandfather would never even send his own subordinates to bodyguard me. He needs to quite an amount of trust in someone to do that. So why would he send you?"

"Let's just say, we have a past with one another." The bracelet added.

"Urm.. Right." Giotto replied to the accessory's comment. "But what would a brac-"

"Don't be fooled." The voice replied in a superior tone.

"Eh?"

"Don't take him on. The only thing he'd be able to do in battle is scare the others into paranoia. Ow." Tsuna reacted as she felt a sharp sting on her wrist. In response, she reached to the band and pulled it back as far as she can, feeling satisfied as it made a hiss.

"Um..?" Giotto called and continued as attention was now directed to him. "I still don't understand the talking inanimate object thing."

"I told you, I am not a talking bracelet." The band again commented.

"Considering you are one, it's easy to understand the confusion." Tsuna replied and continued before the accessory had a chance to retort. "This is Reborn but he's not actually a band. Just temporary for now."

"Why?" Giotto asked.

"Like I said before; it's nothing for you to worry about."

"Back to the topic at hand. We'll be staying here until you are made the Mafia's 10th _Vongola_ Boss." Tsuna cut in.

"Yeah, I'll met you there in a sec-" G stopped his conversation with another outside as he saw Giotto standing in front of the closed window, arms and body, spread out, guarding or hiding it. "What are you doing?"

"I-isn't it obvious?" At this G raised an eyebrow. "I'm.. blocking the light from entering. It's too blinding."

"It's nine in the night."

"... I know. But it's blinding..."

After a suspicious to nervous silence, G grabbed something out of a black plastic bag he had beside him and pulled out a container of two sandwiches, throwing it to the other who successfully caught it.

"You were talking to long, so they sold out. Lucky for you, I bought and saved something." G said, walking to the bed and laying the bag on his.

"I'm talking a shower. You coming?" He asked, grabbing his towel, hooked on the closet's door.

"Uh, yeah. In a while." Giotto replied. As the other exited, he turned back to the window. Setting down the container on the couch, he opened the window and peeped outside but spotted no one.

"Why hide us?"

Giotto jumped and abruptly swung his head to the side where Tsuna was seen leaning back on the outer wall beside the window, arms crossed.

Calming down, he answered. "G's not really the type to take easily that someone doesn't trust in his power to protect me. So he'll be a little.. mad if he knew."

"Even from the 9th Vongola Boss?"

"He wouldn't be mad if it's from him but he'll be hurt..And then push himself to far to strengthen himself." Giotto explained, resting himself on the couch he hovered over.

"He's gonna find out either way." Tsuna said, pushing herself off the wall.

"I guess- Where are you going?" He asked seeing as the other began walking away.

"To sleep."

"Eh? Where?"

"You don't need to know." As Tsuna spoke her words, she launch herself from the ground. Immediately after she landed on the wall with her feet, she jumped off into a nearby tree, disappearing into the night.

"..." Giotto watched speechless at the action. He was brought back by the opening of a door and a following voice.

"You haven't eaten yet?" G asked, gently passing his white towel repeatedly over his damp hair, now dressed in a white jersey and a dark red sweatpants.

"Oh, no, not yet." Giotto answered.

"Well, don't sleep until you've taken a shower and eaten." G said heading to his bed.

"Yeah.."

* * *

><p>"I'm sure you've noticed." Tsuna indirectly asked the other.<p>

"The killing intent whenever he's surprised? Yeah." Reborn replied.

Tsuna sighed, muttering a 'Whatever' and turning to her side from her on-back position atop the roof of the blonde's room.

"You seem unwilling." Reborn commented.

"I never wanted to do this in the first place." She said, referring to her bodyguard job.

"It's the price you pay."

* * *

><p>"<em>I apologize for the sudden request but this is a favor I need of you." An elderly voiced to Tsuna from behind a mahogany desk packed with ordered and sorted stacked files. Also known as the ninth boss of the mafia family, Vongola.<em>

"_I told you, I'm not interested in whatever you offer or 'request'."_

"_And I respect such but this is something I can only trust to you two."_

"_I-" The highly authoritative elder raised a hand, signalling for the other to halt._

"_Even if I must go to extremities." He said, a look of stern determination within his eyes and voice._

"_And that might be?" Tsuna questioned, curiosity and unwavering philosophy radiating off every aspect of her, sure there was nothing the elder could threaten to stumble her resolve._

* * *

><p>"Inhuman bastard.." Tsuna mumbled under her breath in recollection of the offensive memory.<p>

"Well maybe if you had accepted his request, you wouldn't have had to make a deal."

She grumbled.

* * *

><p>"This is <em>annoying<em>." Tsuna complained as she viewed the blonde tentatively taking notes in one moment and doodling the next, void of any attention to the teacher.

"It's part of the job."

"Who said I liked the job?" She grumbled, throwing a scowl to the now conscious prey.

She watched as Giotto threw uncertain and confused glances to her, ignoring the teacher's rambling, unknowing to what got her mood so burnt.

Rolling her eyes, she relocated her gaze to the outer campus in hopes to soothe her annoyance.

"'Trust' he says. I can very well lodge a bullet through his head without a single thread of remorse, guilt or fear, yet he entrusts me with the safety of his grandchild and only fitting successor?" She complained, obviously not favoring the current leader of Vongola's 'trust' in her.

"And that's why I'm here." Reborn replied. "To ensure such things won't happen. Plus it's a telling fact of the wisest that you wouldn't kill him. Hurt, yes but not to the point where his life could be taken away."

"So what if I kill him here and now? What would you wise ones say?"

"You won't." Reborn confidently said.

"You sure 'bout that?" Tsuna challengingly asked, a gun retreating from her back under the cloak to aim at the unknowing blonde.

"Very." He replied, that same confidence unwavering.

Tsuna kept her steady gaze on the target.

She pulled back the hammer acting as the weapon's safety lock.

And pressured the trigger.

_BANG!_

Tsuna grumbled and stored her weapon away, now walking away before any attention stirred to her.

"Told you." Came the snide remark of Reborn. "Even you know it yourself. You hate killing people and would never do it unless necessary."

"Shut it." Tsuna again grumbled.

The students of the class of the tenth Vongola boss gasped, jumped and shrieked as an obvious gunshot sounded out above them, possibly above the roof of their class, stirring a commotion.

Giotto looked about with curious eyes, wondering of his suspicions.

* * *

><p>Tsuna stopped as she saw with disinterested eyes at the man clubbed in black with regular sunglasses peering around a corner, staring cautiously to what serves as the window to the blonde's room. Two things were obvious.<p>

1) This guy was an amateur.

2) A loner just looking to grab a couple thousands in order to make a living or otherwise from a family's request probably for either the capture of the tenth boss or the death of him.

Whatever it was, it mattered nothing to one such as Tsuna.

She walked to the man and once captured his notice, the man was met with the barrel of gun.

Taking the man's shivering as a sign that her guess was right, she just gave the man a warning.

"Would you like to keep your life?" She asked, void of any emotion.

She continued as the man eagerly nodded, eyes never leaving the lethal weapon.

"Then I suggest leaving and never looking back." To support her threat, Tsuna cocked her safety lock.

With that, the man hurriedly scurried away and she concealed her weapon once again.

"Mafia?" She heard from beside, turning she saw Giotto standing in the bushes, arms crossed over his chest.

"What was your first guess?" She said, now directing herself to his room.

"Got it. Mafia." He said, understanding the silent 'duh' from the question.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" She asked.

"A sound very much resembling a gunshot was made earlier, so they sent us to wait at the gym and sent a few search parties out around the school. They have really high security here so even smallest of things sets them on edge." Giotto explained walking to the window to meet the other.

"Yet the death of their student was almost made right on campus grounds." Opening the window, she slipped inside, the other following after. Though there was no response from the other with that. "Anyway, shouldn't you be in the gym then?" Tsuna once more asked, flopping down on the bottom bunk and enjoying the bounciness that greeted her.

"I should, but I wanted to know something." He said, taking a seat on the sofa.

"And that would be?" She began bouncing off the springy, fluffed mattress repeatedly.

"Was it your gun that sounded off?"

"And if it was?" Tsuna replied, obviously not caring for the conversation.

It took a while for him to continue. "..Then did you have a target?" With that, Tsuna stopped and turned her attention to him, a small smirk tugging on her lips.

"I did."

"And is he..?" Giotto asked, the rest of the sentence fading off.

"Nope. I missed. So I pay with having him interrogate me about it." She shrugged.

"... Wait- Me?" Giotto asked, his index pointing to himself stupidly.

"Who else?" She answered now back to her adventures with the bed.

"But why would you?" He asked, not fearful, not betrayed but normal, as if an everyday question.

"I felt to. You were annoying me at the time so I figured to end it but my aim was a bit bad and ended missing."

As Giotto was about to speak, he heard rapid and heated thumping and instantly knew who was approaching when he heard a muttered growl.

He grabbed the woven blanket they had thrown and spread across the back of the couch.

He threw the blanket over Tsuna, easing her off the bed despite the thrashings she threw and crawled on top of her to hold her down just when the door flew open.

There emerged a raged G, looking ready to torture whoever he had targeted.

"Ieyasu Giotto." He viciously growled.

"H-hey G." Giotto nonchalantly greeted, propping his hand up and resting his head on his palm while lying there, facing beneath the bed.

"What the hell are you doing." He more less asked.

"Just.. looking for something under the bed." As if to add more solidity to his reply, he looked about into the darkened, confined area.

"That's the reason you're not in the gym, where you were expected to be at this time?" Giotto winced as he felt a punch to his chest.

"Y-yes?" He cautiously replied, unsure of what the other asked considering his distraction.

G grumbled. "If you're not in the gym in five minutes. Prepare to pay." The red-haired said and stormed out, leaving an incredulous looking Giotto on the floor.

"He let me off?" Giotto muttered but was cut short of his thoughts when a hit came down hard on his stomach and he was instantly flipped over.

His right arm was grabbed and pulled back to meet his back with a twist where a sharp breath escaped his mouth.

"Do that again and I'll rip your damn arm off, understand?" Tsuna threatened with full malice soaring her words, now mounted atop the other's back.

"I.. I understand.. 'm sorry.." Giotto sucked out pass the pain. In response, Tsuna 'Tch'ed.

Giotto followed as Tsuna got up, clutching his arm in hopes of easing his pain.

"I'm leaving." She said, walking back to the window.

"Eh? But you should stay here. If they're searching-"

"They won't be able to find me." She continued, keeping her eyes front. "If they were to," She turned her head to glance at him as she was perched on the sill with eyes glowing with strength and confidence adoring the smallest of smiles on her. "I may as well be dead." With that, Tsuna left.

Giotto swore his heart jumped a beat with that.

* * *

><p>Whew! Finished!<p>

Thanks for reading guys! Sorry it seemed a bit rushed but I started this sooooo late.

But anyway~ Thanks to all the favs and follows! Really! I'm happy you did.

And thanks to all the reviews! I'm even happier you did.

_**BROKENARIA**_**_- _**_Thanks for the tip! And same here, of course. And thanks!_

**_KIRIMI HELLGREA_**_- As always, Thanks! And it took me awhile to figure out what you meant by 'I misspelt mate' 'cuz I knew I hadn't put the word 'Mate' or anything remotely in the chapter but still went over it and found nothing. But I felt like an idiot when I realize you meant the 'mata' at the end.. I swore I could've facepalmed myself into oblivion... Anyway~, mata in Japanese means later and mate means wait. But still, thanks for the cautious eye! I can use eyes like yours._

_Well that's it for now! So until next time,_

_Mata ne, minna!_


End file.
